KARAOKE NIGHT
by JimmyKimbelong2gether
Summary: An unusual event at the 55 brings two cops closer together (Bosco/Faith shipper)
1. Default Chapter

SUMMARY: an unusual event at the 55 brings a couple together.  
  
DISCLAIMER: don't own them, wish I did *sighs*  
  
RATING: R13 - slight language.  
  
KARAOKE NIGHT  
  
chapter1  
  
"What a load of sh*t" Bosco muttered his face contorted into a look of confusion and disgust.  
  
"So you gonna enter?" A female's voice interrupted him from behind. It was Faith.  
  
"Get stuffed, I'm not doing that crap! Who thought this up any way? Bloody bucket fairies have no idea of things to have for this so called '55 social club'" Bosco rambled off his complaints about the event mentioned on the red and white flier taped to the wall of the roll call room.  
  
"Calm down Boz" Faith said, trying to contain her giggles over the way Bosco was reacting. "No ones forcing you to enter........ Besides, you only don't want to do it because you can't sing" The look of sheer horror on Bosco's face was to too much for Faith to handle, she snorted and burst out laughing.  
  
"I can too sing" Bosco interrupted Faith's giggling fit.  
  
"Prove it then, enter, I promise I'll be there to see it" Faith replied going into another fit of giggles at the thought of Bosco singing on stage.  
  
"Fine, but its under protest" Bosco said scrawling a very messy version of 'Maurice Boscorelli - 55David' and to Faith's horror 'Faith Yokas - 55David'  
  
"what the hell did you do that for?" Faith screamed lunging for the pen in Bosco's hand.  
  
"I enter, you enter, it's simple" Bosco replied, his usual cocky grin on his face. Faith lunged at him again, this time knocking him to the floor and pouncing down on top of him in yet another fit of giggles.  
  
"WHEN YOU TWO STOP GALAVANTING AROUND ON THE FLOOR THERE ARE STREETS TO PATROL AND PEOPLE TO HELP. NOW GO!" Sgt. Christopher interrupted their antics. Faith and Bosco picked them selves up off the floor and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh and by the way Boscorelli." Sgt. Christopher interrupted again "I'm gonna beat your scrawny ass in this" he said writing his own name on the entry form.  
  
**********************************************  
  
What do you guys think. Continue or not? 


	2. chapter2

|DISCLAIMER: don't own them, wish I | | |did. The song lyrics are from | | |Blue's "like a friend". | | | | | |KARAOKE NIGHT | | |chapter 2 | | | | | |The rest of the week passed | | |uneventfully, neither Bosco nor | | |Faith mentioned the Karaoke contest| | |scheduled for Saturday night. They | | |had the usual domestic disputes, | | |burglaries, etc. It wasn't until | | |10o'clock on Friday night that | | |Faith mentioned the thing that was | | |on both their minds, the dreaded | | |............. Karaoke contest. | | |"So, what time are you gonna go | | |tomorrow night?" she asked Bosco, | | |who was humming along with the | | |radio. Bosco's face went from his | | |normal 'I know everything' smirk to| | |a look of horror and shame. | | |"I dunno, I might be ........ | | |'sick' tomorrow night" Bosco | | |replied, the frown fading and the | | |smirk returning as he thought of a | | |way to get out of the contest. | | |"Don't you dare, I need you to pick| | |me up" Faith said, once again | | |wiping the smirk of Bosco's face | | |"Fred's going out for a boys only | | |night and he's taking the truck, so| | |I've got no transport, and since | | |you put my name down, you have to | | |take me" she said, trying to hold | | |back her giggles about the way | | |Bosco was acting about a fun event.| | |Bosco hmphed and said "fine, I'll | | |pick you up around 5" the rode the | | |rest of the way back to the station| | |in science. | | | | | |Knock, knock, knock! Bosco thumped | | |on the door to the Yokas's | | |apartment, he waited five seconds | | |and lifted his fist to knock again | | |when Emily opened the door "jeeze | | |Bosco, don't look so violent!" she | | |said in mock horror at the fact | | |Bosco was standing in front of her | | |with his fist raised "haha" he | | |replied sarcastically and invited | | |himself in "hurry up Faith!" he | | |yelled, throwing himself down on | | |the couch, he wanted to get the | | |whole stupid thing over with. Faith| | |walked into the lounge in a | | |knee-length black skirt and 3/4 | | |length dark red blouse, he hear was| | |out pouring down her back in a | | |strawberry-blonde cascade. Bosco's | | |heart sped up and leapt into his | | |throat damn she's..... STOP it, | | |don't think like that, she's your | | |friend, she's married, get over | | |yourself! he thought, But he | | |couldn't change the way he felt | | |about her, he was in love with her,| | |and there's nothing he (or anyone | | |else) could do about it. | | | | | |When they arrived at the bar, Bosco| | |shoved his way to the front to | | |check out the lyrics of the songs | | |programmed into the machine. He | | |flicked through the songs, pausing | | |to read the lyrics of the ones | | |whose titles looked promising, he | | |had gone through 3/4 of the songs | | |before he found the perfect song | | |for him to sing. It was time to | | |show Faith how he felt about her. | | |Satisfied, he made his way back to | | |the table where Faith was sitting, | | |wine in hand, talking to Davis. He | | |joined them with a beer and waited | | |for something to happen. It was a | | |good 1/2 hour before Bill Walsh got| | |up on the stage, tapped the | | |microphone to get everyone's | | |attention and began to speak | | |"firefighters, cops, medics and | | |annoying tag-alongs from the 55, | | |welcome to the first ever event run| | |by the 55 social club. Those who | | |have entered will be called up, one| | |at a time to perform the song of | | |their choice (as long as its in the| | |machine), then the judges, (myself,| | |Sully, Lieutenant Johnson and | | |Lieutenant Swersky) will each give | | |the performance a mark out of 10, | | |marks will be totaled, and the | | |winners announced. In the event of | | |a draw, a sing off will be held to | | |determine the winner. Any | | |questions?" there was science as | | |Walsh waited "all right, our first | | |contestant............... JIMMY | | |DOHERTY!" the crowd applauded as | | |Jimmy walked onto the stage and | | |Walsh keyed in the song he wanted. | | |Jimmy's performance of Superman was| | |amazing and the crowd screamed | | |their lungs out. Jimmy was followed| | |by DK, Davis, Kim and Alex who all | | |did average to crap performances. | | |Sgt. Christopher was next. He sang | | |every bit as well as Jimmy and | | |finished off his performance of | | |"celebrate good times" by shouting | | |"eat that Boscorelli!" into the | | |mic. the crowd went ballistic his | | |performance. There was science | | |again as Walsh got back on stage to| | |announce the next contestant. Bosco| | |stood hoping they'd forgotten about| | |him but Walsh said the dreaded | | |words "Maurice Boscorelli, come | | |onto the stage please" Bosco told | | |Walsh his song and took the mic | | |from him, he looked at the screen | | |and waited for the words to pop up | | |"this song is dedicated to Faith, | | |ill let the words speak for | | |themselves" the crowd went silent | | |as Bosco opened his mouth to sing. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |***********************************| | |*********** | | | | | |Should I continue?? | | 


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: Don't own them wish I did. Lyrics are from Blue's "like a friend"  
  
Karaoke Night  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I've never had anyone treat me quite like you do, I love your honesty We met we clicked we shared a vibe that was true, And it was plain to see, It was plain to see  
  
CHORUS 1:I did not wanna face the truth You said you had a man and you Were so in love with him and nobody else,  
  
CHORUS 2: What do you do when, Someone don't love you they Show you all their feelings Like you're a friend Like you're a friend What do you say when, Things don't go you're way and, You're frozen in a picture Like you're a friend Like you're a friend  
  
I don't wanna be your fiend, no way  
  
When I was trapped I was dependent on you And there was no escape, There was no escape So, I was a fool to think that I'd be the one, I let you criticize, Every thing I'd done No, no  
  
CHORUS 1  
  
CHORUS 2  
  
Well I know I can't have you, And I can't live without you, But I guess I can't have it my way, For the love you're not feeling, My heart is still bleeding, Girl how can you treat me this way  
  
CHORUS 2 (X2)  
  
No more friends Faith"  
  
Bosco dropped the mic and stepped off the stage, oblivious to the screaming crowd below him, he heard Walsh pick up the mic and say something, but he didn't hear a word he was saying. He had to get to Faith, see if she felt the same way, it was time to tell her the truth. As Bosco was pushing his way through the crowd he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Faith standing behind him, she was smiling. "Hey Boz, that was awesome," She said, almost giggling. Bosco was about to tell Faith how much it meant to him that she felt the same way when Faith spoke again "I mean, people almost believed you were singing that to me, it was classic." She thought it was a joke. Bosco's hands fell limply to his sides, and without saying a word, he turned, and fled the building. 


End file.
